


Perks of the Job

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering, kakashi is a duke, reader is a maid, these prompts are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: You were excited to get a job, working as a maid in Duke Kakashi Hatake's home, but you weren't expecting all the perks that came along with it. Whether you want them or not.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Perks of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly catching up, alright?
> 
> Day 14:  
> 14 | Forced Orgasm | Kakashi Hatake | Victorian AU
> 
> Fate has spoken and it looks like more Kakashi.  
> I apologize for any Victorian experts out there, this is by no means historically accurate. 
> 
> Side note, I don't know why but the dude always struck me like he'd be a piano player, and he'd probably be good at it (because he's good with his fingies).

The Duke liked to keep his weekend home immaculate; actually, he liked to keep all his homes immaculate, but you’ve only ever seen the one. It was located outside of the city, away from the smog and the common folk. It was a breath of fresh air, for a working-class girl like yourself, and you thought yourself lucky to be given such an opportunity. You dusted and you wiped, the work was hard and taxing on your bones and muscles, but it lent itself to many perks. A free place to stay and access to a kitchen—fit for a Duke. 

As his newest maid on staff, having been hired for only a couple days, you had yet to meet the Lord Duke. That is, until he arrived—unannounced—early one Saturday morning. You were getting ready to sweep the parlor when you walked in on him, running his gloved finger over the top of the sleek black grand piano. He studied the tip of his white glove, and then looked over at you—standing frozen in the doorway. The Duke was _handsome_ , but you’d already known as much, from the various portraits hanging around the mansion. He had snow-white hair, a sharp angular jaw, a straight and elegant nose, and wide thin lips. You stared at the mole on his chin, because it was better than staring at the black patch over his left eye—and the large scar that ran underneath it. “Lord Duke.” You whispered with a curtsy and a bow. At first, he didn’t acknowledge you past the initial glance. You kept your eyes down and watched him slowly walk around the parlor, examining everything with a keen eye. He wore knee-high riding boots, polished until they reflected a vision of the room, a waist length black coat, and an emerald silk vest over a white linen shirt. 

“Who are you?” He finally asked, his voice softer than you expected, but just as stern as you’ve been told it would be. 

“I… I’m the new maid.” You mumbled, respectfully keeping your eyes averted. Nervous hands smoothed out your white apron and the subtle flare of your dress, your outfit didn’t have the volume of a proper lady—you had to be able to move around, after all, but you couldn’t help but envy the idea of being able to hide yourself under more layers. Something about the Duke’s haunting, one-eyed gaze was off-putting. Not in his mannerisms, but perhaps in his scrutiny. He was much older than you, that was for sure, and yet somehow more alert than you could ever be. Other maids whispered tales about him having a sixth sense, an ability to read your thoughts and intentions, but you had written it off as servant gossip. Now, however, you couldn’t help but reconsider. The weary gaze of the Lord Duke made your stomach flutter unwittingly and you wished you had more time to collect yourself mentally—maybe even emotionally—before finally meeting him. 

“Sakura hired you, I’m guessing.” He slowly walked up to you, standing closer than you were expecting. You stared at your oblong reflection in his shoe shine and could smell the scent of book ink and cedar on his body. 

“Yes, Lord Duke.” You curtsied again, awkwardly studying the dark buttons leading up to the collar of his green waistcoat, the patterns rich and the material expensive. 

A gasp parted your lips when you felt one slender gloved finger press under your chin and tip your head up. You forced yourself to raise your eyes and stared reverently into his single-eyed gaze. You felt a blush bloom across your face and your eyelashes fluttered nervously. A hard swallow made you wonder if he might have heard the lump in your throat, but your pulse was probably loud enough to drown it out. 

He leaned in and for a second you thought he was going to kiss you! 

“You missed a spot.” He said in the same slow and languid voice. 

“Uh…?” You unintelligently mumble, then realize that he’s holding the pointer finger of his other hand up to face you. Cross-eyed you stared at the dark specks dotting his white gloves, and you gasped audibly. 

“Please, clean the piano. My first student of the day will be arriving soon.” Kakashi turned away and smoothly sauntered into the kitchen, calling for the chef to make him a cup of tea. You could feel sweat dousing your body and a strange warm coil settle in your belly. Embarrassment, you were certain, to think that a Duke would kiss you! Your mother wouldn’t let you hear the end of it, if you told her—shame on you for fantasizing so far above your station. You could almost chuckle at the ridiculousness. Quietly, you shake the thought from your head and set yourself to the task.

As the days passed, you realized that Duke Kakashi Hatake had an army of maids and butlers to maintain the home, even though it was only him who lived inside the large 8-bedroom home. He wasn’t married, despite his age, and never spoke of courtship or mentions of an arranged marriage down the line. He always traveled alone with not even a footman to accompany him. He did, however, teach the children of the noble and the elite piano on the weekends, and these lessons quickly became the highlight of your weeks. 

As you cleaned the Duke’s bedroom on the second floor, you listened to the dissonant sounds of small hands stumbling over ivory keys below, all afternoon. It was a worthy price to pay, however, to catch the short snippets of the Lord Duke, playing the same keys, wonderfully and gracefully, when instructing his young pupil. Music filled the rooms every weekend afternoon, and filled the usually cold house with the presence of life. 

As you dusted the mantle piece, between the photographs of the Lord Duke’s three most prized pupils, a pressing and sudden silence filled your ears. The front door opened and slammed, and you realized that the lesson was over, which meant that you had spent too much time listening to the music and not enough time cleaning—you were running behind schedule! 

As you quickly gathered your supplies to head out of the Duke’s room, you bumped into him on his way in. “Apologies, Lord Duke.” You said with a deep bow. 

He was caught in the middle of running a large hand through his white hair. “Oh… Are you still cleaning? I was going to lie down for a bit.” His voice, a deep and rumbling murmur. 

You shifted on your feet and tried to edge past him, to get out past the door, but—was he always this… imposing? “My apologies.” You said again, “I’ll be out of your way.” You attempted to squeeze past him again, when suddenly his hand shot out and gripped you by the wrist. “Lord… Lord Duke?” Your heart hammers in your chest. You peeked up at his face, wondering if he was upset with you for dragging your feet or shirking your duties, but he wasn’t looking at you. Instead, his eyes were on his bed, a pensive look on his face. 

“How long have you been working for me?” He asked, brushing off your apology like you hadn’t even uttered it. 

You licked your lips, turning your eyes over to stare at the bed as well. You thought back to your first meeting with him. What was he looking at? Was a pillow out of place? Was the top cover wrinkled? “S-seven weeks, Sir.” Even that sounded both long and short. You had grown used to the home, and the Lord Duke’s whimsical behavior when he stopped by. 

When you felt his thumb gently press electrifying circles on the interior of your wrist, you gasped. 

“Longer than the last girl…” Kakashi mumbled to himself, turning amused eyes down at you. 

“S-sir?” You felt your cheeks go red as you tried to extract your wrist from his touch, but he held onto you, steadfast. Your eyes widened when you saw him slowly nudge the door to the room closed with his boot and start to crowd you towards the bed, standing at the center of the back wall. “Sir!” 

“I see you looking at me, girl.” He murmured, one hand going around your waist, pulling you into his body as he backed you up. You would have stumbled and fell if it wasn’t for his supporting hand, but you realized that you were completely encased in his arms, because he still had your wrist in his grasp. “I admire your self-control, the girl before you certainly didn’t bide her time before throwing herself at me.” 

“What do you...Sir, I would never!” You’ve heard stories of maid girls trying to seduce their way up the chain of nobility, but you’d never thought to do it yourself. However, the heat coming off Kakashi’s firm body was dizzying, and you could smell nothing but his distinct scent, a refined scent. 

“So, you’ve never fantasized about laying in this bed, with me?” He asked, nudging his nose against your jaw, purring almost. 

“I wouldn’t!” You maintained, albeit breathlessly. 

“Hmmmm.” He hummed. You realized too late that you had somehow been walked across the bedroom and that your knees have hit the foot of the bed. The two of you tumbled onto it, with Kakashi landing on top of you, and you wedged between him and the soft mattress. “Well, I certainly have.” He admitted before gently pecking the edge of your chin with a feather-soft kiss. “I’ve thought about it on many occasions since we first spoke. And now, here you are… Waiting for me, in my room.” 

“Lord Duke!” You shouted, both surprised and scandalized. You felt his large hand roaming your skirts, while one of his long legs forced itself between both of yours. “Lord Duke, please, this isn’t… This isn’t proper.” You tried to say, but he silenced you easily with a kiss. In all your years, fumbling with boys your own age, you’ve never been kissed as thoroughly as you were being kissed now. Kakashi’s mouth had a burning sensation on your lips, one that sunk deep into your skin and lit the rest of your body aflame. He was gentle, yet demanding, seeking entrance inside you. When you wouldn’t let him through, he pinched your thigh, making your yelp. A skilled tongue breached your lips and explored you without hesitation, before slowly pulling away. You were left breathless and wanting, flushed from head to toe with your core tingling and your heart swelling. 

A self-satisfied smirk painted his lips as he loosened his blood red tie with one hand. “So, what do you say, young maid?” 

Even though he’d somehow stoked a dangerous fire within you, even though you were staring up at him with lips red and kiss-swollen, you shook your head. “No. We can’t.” He was well above your station, and even though it didn’t seem like he was courting anyone, you knew this—whatever the two of you were doing—would be considered wrong. 

He tilted his head at you, wide palms smoothing up your trembling thighs, bunching your skirts around your waist. “I believe I can change that mind of yours.” He murmured, before sliding down your body. You wondered where he was going, but gasped into your hands when you realized that he was positioning himself between your legs. Kakashi peered up at you as he pulled your undergarments away from your womanhood, sliding your drawers off your legs and dumping them over the edge of the bed. You tried to stop him but he pinched your thigh again and _tsked_ at you—in the same manner he would his students. You felt your face warm, but shivered nonetheless when he smoothed his rough hands down your inner thighs. You covered your hot face with your hands and he chuckled. “You let me worry about what’s proper.” Before he latched his mouth onto your wet slit. 

“No, Lord Duke, please!” You moaned and it came out loud and guttural and you were afraid that the other servants might have heard. Quickly, you slapped your hands over your mouth as you moaned again when you felt Kakashi’s tongue flick across your clit. He did this again and again until your entire body started to shake. Your upper body twisted as you tried to rise up, but he reached up, across your torso with one hand, and pressed you back down onto the bed. He kept that hand on your tit, squeezing and groping you through your simple uniform, while his other kept your leg on his shoulder. “Please… The others, they might… Hear!” You whispered urgently, between panting breaths. 

“So I guess you’ll have to keep your voice down, my dear.” Kakashi responded, his voice muffled as puffs of his breath splashed across your twitching pussy lips. He drove his tongue inside you and you keened, pressing your hand harder over your mouth as he licked a circle within your center, then fucked his tongue in and out you. Your hips bucked wildly, because there was nothing to hold onto, you whimpered for mercy, but he continued to torture you with his mouth. A dangerous burning tension was tightening in your gut, threatening to snap at any moment. You moaned into your palm, biting down on the fleshy heel as Kakashi sucked diligently on your clit. The sounds that he made, that _you made_ had you burning with shame, even more so when you suddenly heard a knock on the door. 

You gasped, and Kakashi paused under your skirts. 

“Are you almost done cleaning the Lord Duke’s chambers? I’ll need some help preparing for dinner.” The chef said from the other side. 

Kakashi glanced at you, before his eyes dropped back to your pussy, followed quickly by his mouth. 

Your whole body lurched and you felt like your soul was being drawn out of you through your cunt. “Oooooh,” You said, voice trembling with need. “I’m.... I’m almost done.” Your toes curled as you heard your voice pinch high at the end, and hoped that the chef didn’t hear how hard you were shaking. You squeeze your eyes shut and silently begged the Lord Duke to stop because you were so damn close. But, he didn’t. In fact, he almost seemed to double his efforts, pressing two long and slender, musician fingers inside of you as he rolled the tip of his tongue around your clit rapidly. You bit your lip to keep from wailing. 

“Well, hurry up then, this roast isn’t going to wait and neither will the Lord Duke.” The chef said, and stomping footsteps told you that she was finally walking away. 

“I’m… I’m coming!” You said, and could _feel_ Kakashi grinning against your clenching hole. You pulsed around his fingers, being played as skillfully as he played the piano, being stroked so deeply and so perfectly that your entire back bowed off the bedding. You cursed, because he’s rapidly pumping his fingers while drinking in your wetness, sailing your higher and higher like a kite out of control, until you felt the tension inside your body burn and snap with a sudden and swift brightness. “Sir! I’m com-” Your words transformed into a wail the moment they left your lips and your entire body shuddered as pleasure pumped through you. Air is pushed out of your lungs, blood out of your heart, and pleasure out of your cunt as Kakashi drinks all of you in. He sucked and sucked until you’re whimpering and tender. 

And he didn’t stop, his fingers only delving deeper and deeper as if he aimed to devour you whole. “Sir! Please! Please stop!” You could feel your sensitive clit throbbing under his attention, the muscles in your legs jerking as they threaten to close, because you felt _everything_. 

He held your open, and pulled away just long enough for you to see his stormy expression through your blurry, pleasure-filled eyes. He licked his shining lips and dragged his fingers threateningly along your fluttering pussy lips. “One more time.” He murmured, before setting his attention back on your dripping slit once again.


End file.
